


A Pair of  Flirts

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Flirting in the kitchen





	A Pair of  Flirts

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, chat made the decision to de-anon the concrit collection because of technical issues, which is why this started out anon and then reverted to my pseud.

Blair's breathless with effort as he says, "You're totally getting off on this, aren't you?"

Jim shifts against the kitchen island, because Blair has just asked a totally loaded question; fortunately it's not at all difficult to fire back a completely honest answer.

"You, on your knees? In rubber, even? Oh, yeah..."

Blair laughs. Blair has this deep, manly bark of a laugh, and Jim descends into wheezy giggles any time he really gets going, which isn't, luckily, that often. Jim's not entirely convinced that it's fair, but he's filled with good food and is prepared to admit that it's a petty thing to build a grievance on.

"Pervert," Blair says, and wrings out the cloth he's using to wipe out the oven. "A rubber freak as well as a sadist." The pink rubber gloves he's wearing shine under the kitchen lights.

"I prefer to think of myself as a disciplinarian," Jim says primly, recklessly willing to see how far he can take this conversation. This evening he discovered that Connor can cook. Why not make other amazing discoveries? Such as how far he can push flirting with Blair before they get embarrassed or - whatever other options might be open.

"Then you're out of luck with me, man," Blair says, reaching into the back reaches of the oven. Jim doesn't even try to pretend to himself that he's not watching Blair's ass, and he can't pretend he's drunk. The wine was plentiful, and good, but not that plentiful.

"I don't know about that, Chief. You are on your hands and knees cleaning out my oven. Before you go to bed, even."

"That's because listening to you bitch tomorrow about how roast meat makes a mess of an oven would be a pain in my ass. And I was the one who offered Megan the kitchen, so there’s a reciprocity issue there. Not that you're this fearsome disciplinarian." 

“I think I figured out that you didn’t find me fearsome that time I laid down the law about you leaving your stuff all over the loft and got totally ignored.”

“Which time was that?” Blair asks absently, standing to empty his ammonia-scented bucket down the sink. 

“I rest my case. Or maybe you rest yours.”

Blair wrings out the cloth and lays it over the bucket edge but he doesn’t move to put them away. “You don’t want me scared of you, Jim. You like me. Besides I work better with people when I’m not scared of them.” His eyes are big and very blue, and also very smug.

“Oh, we couldn’t have you scared of me, Chief.”

“A good working relationship is important,” the little shit says, with the widest of grins.

“So it is,” Jim says. “So it is.” Main, and most significant discovery of this conversation? Flirt with Blair Sandburg and he flirts right back. This shouldn’t be such a surprise, but sometimes Jim enjoys a little surprise.


End file.
